Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by Pearlinprocess
Summary: The children are excited to see a 'shooting star' that the Royal Astronomers have promised will come, but Cedric is cold and grumpy about having to attend to them. Plus he doesn't believe in nonsense like wishing on shooting stars. But Sofia might just change his mind about that... Platonic Cedfia cuteness, hope you enjoy and please review!


Enchancia Castle had one of the finest astronomy workshops in the country, complete with a massive telescope that had been designed by master craftsmen very recently, so it was all state-of-the-art. After the discovery of the newest planet Neptune in 1846, the king had insisted on updating their equipment. "You'll be sure to find the next planet with this!" The makers had boasted.

But the children seldom used that massive, clunky thing - There simply was no comparison to sitting on moist grass in the cold night air, with a cloak wrapped around your shoulders and the whole wide sky filling up your eyes. That was where Sofia and her siblings currently were, accompanied by Cedric, who had been commanded by the king to keep a magical fire lit, to keep the children warm, and Baileywick, who was using that fire to heat the children up a pot of hot chocolate.

"Ooh, what's the big deal about a bunch of space rocks and twinkly-stars? Bah!" Cedric grumbled, who was wishing the hot chocolate would heat faster - But unfortunately, after recovering from a recent bout of the flu, Cedric's magic was less potent than usual, and he was barely able to keep the fire consistently big enough for everyone to huddle around.

Admittedly the children were getting a little impatient too, but they were determined to see the comet, or 'shooting star', that the astronomers had promised them would adorn their sky tonight. So they put up with Cedric's lackluster magical fire, since it was too damp to keep up a fire at all without his magic, weak though it was tonight.

Suddenly James nudged his sisters and pointed to the horizon, "Look, there it is!"

Sofia gasped excitedly, "Everyone make a wish!"

They all stopped and stared up at the sky, where a bright ball of red flame darted through the blue-tinted blackness of space. As the tail of it stretched across the sky, the red flame turned violet, and then bright blue. Just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared over the horizon once more, presumably to entertain children in some other part of the world.

"Woohoo! That was great!" James hollered as soon as it had gone.

"So pretty!" Amber agreed.

"Did everyone make a wish?" Sofia added, bouncing and clapping her hands. "They say if you wish on a shooting star, it will come true!"

Cedric rolled his eyes at that - Despite being a sorcerer, he didn't really believe in much superstitious nonsense. Well, except when he did. Seeing ghosts in your study will do that to you. "So what did you wish for?" He asked, curious despite his doubt. After all, what could a princess want that she couldn't otherwise easily obtain, that she felt the need to look up to the heavens for help instead?

But she stubbornly stuck out her tongue, "No, no! You can't tell people your wish, or it might not come true, silly!"

Again, he rolled his eyes, and didn't pay her or the others much more mind, especially not once the hot chocolate was done. After enjoying a cup, everyone began packing up to go back to the castle again. It was too cold to camp overnight, so after gathering the equipment, Baileywick began to lead the way back.

Cedric trailed behind everyone else, as usual. But to his surprise, Sofia soon fell behind her brother and sister and strayed over to his side too. In a whisper, she inquired of him, "Hey, Mister Cedric? Do you really want to know what my wish was? I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

He couldn't help but be intrigued, so he nodded in agreement right away, "Alright, I promise. So what was it?"

She scrunched up her nose in one of the cutest shy-smiles Cedric had ever seen, and her cheeks lit up with a blush. She seemed to almost hesitate for a second, but then forged on, "I wished for your happiness, and that you would smile more often!"

When he had finally fully realized what she'd just said to him, without even realizing it, Cedric's mouth stretched side-to-side, grinning so wide his teeth showed, and a little blush lit up his cheeks, too.

Sofia grinned back at him and clapped her hands, "Haha! It looks like my wish came true!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
